Une légende différente
by evans16
Summary: Naruto est l'un des plus grands génies ayant foulé cette terre dans ces cinq cent dernières années. Malheureusement, il se sert de ses dons pour éviter de travailler. Comment le monde réagira face à un Naruto prodige ? Couple pas encore définis mais ce sera surement surement avec trois filles. Rated M par prudence.
1. prologue

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire m'apartient**

* * *

**Prologue**

Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans les lieux. Nous nous trouvions dans une ville de taille assez importante, qui se trouvait sous une falaise où se trouvait quatre visages taillés dans la falaise mais les visages étaient ébréchés, certaines parties étaient même tombés sur la ville qui était en mauvais état, le bâtiment juste en dessous , qui avait reçu les plus gros morceaux, avait le Kanji « Feu » marqué dessus. Mais la ville aussi était dans un pauvre état, des maisons en ruines à perte de vue, des feux un peu partout.

Au milieu de la ville, se trouvait un renard d'environ cinquante mètres rugissant. Devant lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres se trouvait un enfant qui avait environ douze ans, il avait des marques de moustaches sur chaque joue. À partir d'un moment, le renard remarqua le jeune garçon, et avec un rugissement fonça avec les crocs prêts à le mordre. Au moment où le croc du renard était à moins de dix centimètres, deux choses se passèrent en une seconde: Le garçon blond sourit puis la scène disparut pour ne laisser qu'un renard dans une cage avec marqué dessus sceau dans une sorte d'égout. Le garçon blond était assis en tailleur devant la cage.

« Incroyable, dit le blond avec un brin d'admiration alors qu'il avait les images de la scène encore en tête. »

Le gamin toujours en admiration regardait le renard. Cela semblait amuser la bête devant lui

**« Comment te sens-tu gamin?** Dit le renard. En relâchant de l'intention de tuer, et il sentit l'émotion de la peur. Il était plutôt satisfait. **Voilà ce qui arrivera à ton village et tu ne pourras rien faire du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ressentir le désespoir, hein?**

\- Sérieusement. Commença le blond se comportant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je pense que tu as perdu ton sens artistique

\- **Quoi?! Comment ça?**

\- Ben oui, le décor était bien posé, mais tu avais oublié le corps des villageois.

\- **Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose.**

\- Bon. Ah plus, dit Naruto en se préparant à partir.

\- **Tu vas où?**

\- Nulle part. Je vais voir la fin de la série.

\- **J'en ai marre**, dit le Bijuu

\- Marre de quoi? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils

\- **Marre de ton attitude**, répondit Kurama

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon attitude, demanda Naruto

\- **TU FOUS RIEN DE LA JOURNEE!.**kurama se calma et reprit. **Tu sais que je hais les humains et plus particulièrement les ninjas mais j'aurais voulu que tu sois un peu plus actif. Même Madara est plus plaisant que toi. **

\- Tu penses que je dois sortir un peu plus?

\- **Tu te souviens du clone que tu as envoyés à l'académie à l'époque? **

\- Oui...

**\- Eh bien, prends sa place. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a eu l'examen genin, il y a deux jours. Le clone a réussis l'examen. **

\- Tu sais que j'ai su le secret qui était en moi? Dit Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Et alors?**

**\- Bon, je sors** » d'un geste de la main il fit apparaître son clone et le détruit. Naruto cligna des yeux. « **Ouah... je savais que j'avais limité l'intelligence du clone mais à ce point-là. »**

Naruto se leva, s'habilla en avec ses vêtement orange. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, inspira, expira et sortit. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, il vit la lumière du jour et son réflexe fut...

« AAHH! MES YEUX! LA LUMIERE ME BRULE LES YEUX! »

* * *

**Voilà. premier chapitre fini, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. chapitre 1

**Bonsoir. je voudrais remercier les ce qui ont fait un commentaire.**

**Ce chapitre va parler de la création des équipes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour les nouveaux genin de Konoha. Ils avaient réussi leur examen une semaine plus tôt et tout le monde attendait de savoir son équipe avec impatience. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf un blond qui était affalé sur le bureau. Il s'était affalé sur la table dès qu'il était rentré dans la salle. Tout le monde l'observait, même son voisin de table qui se trouvait être Sasuke Uchiwa. Et alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il entendit une voix stridente

« Naruto-baka, sors-toi pour que je m'assois à côté de Sasuke-kun, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Naruto-Baka! - Hmm. Quoi? Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il en montrant un œil - Sors-toi de ce siège! - …Pourquoi? - Parce que je veux m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke-kun! Cria-t-elle commençant à s'énerver - C'est bien d'avoir un objectif, dit-il en se remettant à sa position initiale »

La répartie de Naruto laissa sans voix Sakura qui pensait que comme les années précédentes, le blond allait respecter chacun de ses désirs. Évidemment, cela ne plut pas à Sakura qui voulait encore en faire son punching-ball personnel voulut lui donner un coup au visage. Mais alors qu'elle allait le toucher, son poing fut attrapé par l'une des mains de Naruto.

Naruto leva sa tête et regarda la jeune genin dans les yeux « Ce serait une mauvaise idée de recommencer ça ». Il le dit de manière si sérieuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Il lâcha sa main et se remit encore une fois à sa position initiale. Iruka choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans la salle de classe.

« Silence! Tout le monde se tut. Je vais dire dans quelles groupes vous serez... » à partir de ce moment là, Naruto arrêta d'écouter. Il se réveilla quand il entendit son nom. « ...Uzumaki Naruto, et Uchiwa Sasuke. » il se rendormit encore une fois.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par Sasuke. Il leva sa tête et vit un homme masqué en train de lui faire un... œil-sourire? Très bon nom.

« Eh bien! s'endormir alors qu'on attend son futur sensei, je dois dire que je ne vous aime pas. - dit la personne qui est arrivé trois heures en retard, rétorqua Naruto à moitié dans les vapes - …, fut la réponse de leur nouveau professeur - …, dit Naruto - Peu importe. Rejoignez-moi dans dix minutes sur le toit, dit-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée »

Dix minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit avec un somnolent Naruto qui ne pensait qu'à finir sa nuit.

« _**Ça t'apprendra à regarder les séries jusqu'à tard dans le soir.**_ » lui dit Kurama « _C'est vrai, mais reconnais que les retournements de situation hier ont relancé l'intrigue_, se défendit Naruto avant d'ajouter. _Tu penses que Saori va choisir Kenji ou Tsukiyama?_ » « _**J'aimerais bien qu'elle choisisse Kenji, **_dit-il avant de s'en rendre compte de ce que voulait faire Naruto. _**Ça ne marche pas, ce soir tu te coucheras plus tôt, tu n'auras qu'à mettre le magnétoscope pour le regarder un autre moment.**_ » « _Oui, maman._ » dit sarcastiquement Naruto

« Pour commencer, je voudrais que vous vous présentiez chacun votre tour, dit leur nouveau professeur. Je vais commencer je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste: bof, rien de particulier. Mes loisirs : ça ne vous regarde pas. Et mon rêve pour l'avenir... je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. Honneur au dame, finit-il en pointant Sakura. - Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime...(coup d'œil vers Sasuke) , mes loisirs sont... (coup d'œil vers Sasuke). Mes rêves sont ...(coup d'œil vers Sasuke)...Kyaah! - Et tu détestes? - Naruto et Ino-truie! - C'est réciproque, dit Naruto qui était encore dans les vapes »

Kakashi comme les deux autres ne comprenaient pas Naruto. Tout le monde savait que Naruto était tellement amoureux de Sakura qu'il se laissait même frapper mais pourtant depuis ce matin, tous les gestes de Naruto prouvaient le contraire. Il pointa Sasuke.

« À toi de nous faire une présentation, dit-il - Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, je n'aime pas grand chose et j'en déteste beaucoup, je n'ai pas de loisir... mon rêve, ou plutôt mon ambition est de tuer une certaine personne »

Son discours jeta un froid envers toutes les personnes présentes sauf Sakura qui pensait qu'il était cool

« _Surement, Itachi._ » pensa Kakashi

« _Ouah, j'ai vu des dépressifs qui étaient plus amusant que lui._ » pensa Naruto

« _**Ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'un Uchiwa.**_ » répondit Kurama

« C'est à toi, dit l'argenté pointant vers Naruto

\- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, j'aime beaucoup de choses, j'en déteste peu, et mon rêve... est de devenir Hokage! »

« _**Je suis étonné que tu veuilles devenir Hokage.**_ » intervint Kurama

« _Ben, oui. Réfléchis. Si je deviens Hokage, personne ne pourra me commander, et donc je pourrais faire ce que je veux._ »

« _**...**_ »

« _Et la première chose que je ferais ce sera de faire bosser tout le monde pour que je puisse dormir!_ »

« _**...**_ »

« _T'en penses quoi? C'est une bonne idée, hein? Hein? Hein?_ »

« _**T'es vraiment sérieux? Tu veux devenir Hokage pour des raisons aussi stupide?!**_ »

« _Bien sûr que non. C'était une blague!_ »

« _**Ouf. Tu m'as fait peur là.**_ »

Kakashi les regarda pendant un temps et se mit à ricaner. Les trois, pardon deux des genin le regardèrent bizarrement tandis que le dernier essayait de ne pas s'endormir.

« Euh sensei. Pourquoi vous rigolez? Demanda timidement Sakura

\- Oh. J'imaginais seulement votre tête quand je vous dirais que vous n'êtes pas encore des ninjas. » Sasuke et Sakura furent choqués de savoir ça. « Seuls 66% des élèves ayant passé le test de l'académie deviennent des ninjas.

Venez demain matin à six heures. Oh et je vous conseillerais de ne pas manger demain matin, votre estomac risquerait de ne pas l'apprécier, dit-il avant de disparaître.

\- Sasuke-kun, veux-tu qu'on...? Commença-t-elle mais Sasuke l'ignora et partit, la rose se tourna vers le blond. Ne pense pas que je veuille sortir avec toi »

Naruto leva un sourcil :

« Et pourquoi, je voudrais sortir avec toi?

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais?

\- j'ai changé depuis ce temps là.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'aimes tu plus?

« _Techniquement, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mais bon, on ne va pas discuter sur les détails._ »

\- Aimerais-tu quelqu'un qui te frapperait tout le temps, te rabaisserait tout le temps alors que tu essayais seulement d'être gentille avec elle?

\- Non...

\- Tu as ta réponse, dit le blond avant de partir »

Sakura resta pantoise alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule sur le toit. Cela pouvait se voir que les mots de Sakura l'avaient blessé. Elle rentra chez elle concentrée par ce que lui avait dit Naruto.

Ce dernier rentra chez lui et voulut se mettre sur son fauteuil pour regarder sa série préférée mais...

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**_ »

« _Benh, je vais regarder __Koko de sakura no hana ga ochiru._ »

« _**Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure?**_ »

« _Quoi? Tu étais réellement sérieux?_ »

« _**Oui! Alors tu vas te coucher tout de suite.**_ »

« _Mais, Kurama..._ » gémit Naruto

« _**Mets le magnétoscope pour ne pas le rater. Et vas te coucher, tout de suite!**_ »

Naruto grommela tandis qu'il mettait une cassette dans le magnétoscope et allait se coucher.

Le lendemain, Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent en même temps en ayant respecté le conseil de leur sensei. Ils furent surpris de voir Naruto déjà assis par terre en train de manger des ramens. Sakura commença à lui parler.

« Naruto-baka, dit-elle mais voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. NARUTO-BAKA!, mais le blond ne réagissait toujours pas

\- Dobe, intervint Sasuke

\- Il y a un problème, teme?

\- Pourquoi tu manges?

\- Parce que j'ai faim.

\- Mais Kakashi-sensei nous avait dit de ne pas manger.

\- Faux, le corrigea le blond, il nous avait _conseillé _de ne pas manger. » Le sens de la phrase se révéla à Sasuke et Sakura.« Attendez. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venus sans manger? » L'expression des deux autre lui donna la réponse. « Hahahahahahaha, c'est trop comique! »

Ils attendirent longtemps leur futur sensei. Et vers neuf heures, un nuage de fumée les prévint qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Vous êtes en retard! Cria Sakura

-Je suis désolé, un chat est passé devant moi et j'ai du faire le tour du village sept fois pour éviter la malédiction, se justifia Kakashi

\- MENTEUR!

\- Peu importe, dit Kakashi changeant de sujet, il sortit deux clochettes et les accrocha sur le côté. Votre but sera de me prendre l'une des clochettes.

\- Mais sensei, commença Sakura. Il n'y a que que deux clochettes.

\- Ah oui... j'ai oublié de vous dire. À la fin de l'épreuve, celui qui n'aura pas de clochette retournera aux bancs de l'académie pour au moins une année supplémentaire. »

« _Je dois absolument réussir cet examen pour le tuer._ » Sasuke

« _Il faut que je réussisse pour que je sois dans cet examen pour être avec Sasuke-kun_ » Sakura

« _**Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de rater l'examen**_ »

« _Bien sur que non, j'ai décidé d'être sérieux_ »

Kakashi sortit une horloge et régla l'alarme

« Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour me prendre l'une des clochettes, dit-il, Sasuke et Sakura se mirent en position, Naruto était toujours assis par terre et sortit des ramens d'un rouleau. A trois, l'épreuve commencera.

Un... Deux... Trois! »

* * *

**Et voici chapitre fini. Je voulais faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre ne contienne que le combat de Kakashi. Et avant que vous vous plaignez de sa longueur, je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera au moins de deux mille cinq cent mots**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: lire chapitre précédent**

**Salut tout le monde, je viens comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre et cette fois-ci ce sera une légende différente vous allez enfin savoir ce qui se passe lors de l'examen**

**comme vous avez remarqué le chapitre a dépassé le nombre de mots : 4500 mots! par rapport à 2500 promis! j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sasuke et Sakura partirent dans des directions différentes et disparurent. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kakashi se mit à chercher les signatures de chakra de ses peut-être futurs genin.

_« Le __b.a.-ba__ du ninja, c'est l'infiltration... Sasuke est sur une branche à vingt mètres au sud, pensa Kakashi. Sakura sous un buisson à cinquante mètres au nord et Naruto est... en face de moi?! »_

Et c'était vrai, Naruto était à la même place qu'au début en train de manger son bol de ramen. Kakashi se frotta les yeux pour voir s'il avait bien vu. Et oui. Il avait bien vu: Naruto était réellement en train de manger des ramen lors d'un examen très important. Kakashi ne savait pas quoi penser de son peut-être futur genin

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda-t-il

\- Ben...ça ne se voit pas? Je suis en train de manger, répondit le blond finissant son bol.

\- Tu... sais pourquoi tu es là, au moins?

\- Bien sûr. Pour l'examen.

\- Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas caché comme les deux autres?, demanda-t-il

\- Vous rigolez? Vous êtes un jounin expérimenté alors que nous sortons juste de l'académie, il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne nous trouviez pas du premier coup, finit-il. » Le jounin fut impressionné par sa réponse, il avait tout à fait raison. Même s'il aurait voulu voir ce qu'était capable de faire le blond.

Avec un soupir, Kakashi continua.

« Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à jeun comme je vous l'avais dit?

\- Vous avez _conseillé _de venir à jeun pas ordonné, commença-t-il. De plus quel est l'idiot qui vient sans manger pour un examen de ninja?, finit-il » Il reçut comme réponse deux gargouillements qui venaient de la forêt. « Je pense que j'ai ma réponse.

\- Tu as dit que c'était l'examen, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train d'essayer de me prendre les clochettes?

\- C'est vrai, agréa le blond en se levant. Kakashi allait se préparer à se battre mais Naruto commença à faire des tractions.

\- Euh... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Ça ne se voit pas? Je suis en train de m'échauffer.

\- Crois-tu que c'est le moment de t'échauffer? Je voudrais te rappeler que c'est l'un des examens le plus important pour vous.

\- Mmh, t'as dit quelque chose?, demanda Naruto »

Étrangement, Malgré le manque de respect de Naruto, Kakashi ressentait de la joie. Il avait l'impression d'être au même niveau que Gai. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pouvant porter son héritage. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

Ce n'était pas le sentiment partagé par le renard.

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu attends?**_ » grogna ce dernier.

« _Je ne m'y attendais pas._ »

« _**À quoi?**_ »

« _Je pensais le battre assez facilement mais..._ »

« _**Évidemment, c'est l'un des meilleures jounin de Konoha. Pensais-tu pouvoir le battre aussi facilement?**_ »

« _J'ai été arrogant._ »

« _**Oui. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es en train de t'échauffer.**_ »

« _Je suis en train de gagner du temps._ »

« _**Tu réfléchis à un plan.**_ »

« _J'ai peut-être une idée._ »

« _**Laquelle?**_ »

« _Tu verras._ »

« _**En vérité, tu n'as pas envie de te battre. Et tu essayes de trouver une excuse pour ne pas le faire, hein?**_ »

« _Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça..._ »

« _**Mouais, je vais me recoucher.**_ »

« _Eh! Attends! Pourquoi tu aurais le droit de dormir et pas moi?!_ »

« _**Zzzzzzzz**_ »

« _Oi. Réveille-toi! Boule-de poil! Réveille-toi! Putain!_ »

Le renard ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et ferma son esprit pour pouvoir dormir en paix. Comment Kurama pouvait-il être aussi fainéant? Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le réveiller. Naruto se leva en grommelant et se mit en position de combat. Mais sa position était assez étonnante. Elle ressemblait à la position du jyuken, le poing souple.

« Je vois que tu as décidé de te battre, dit l'argenté.

\- Préparez-vous, dit le blond.

\- je t'attends, dit le jounin »

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent pendant cinq minutes. Tout d'un coup, Naruto s'élança vers Kakashi sortant un kunai de sa manche. Il sauta en arrière quand il remarqua Kakashi fouiller dans sa poche arrière pour en sortir un livre orange. Naruto fut perplexe par la réaction de l'argenté.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?_ »

« _**Manifestement, il est en train de lire**_ » répondit Kurama qui venait de se réveiller

« _Je vois, très bien, merci. Je voulais dire pourquoi est-il en train de lire à notre examen?_ »

« _**Tu oses vraiment poser cette question?**_ »

« _Oui. Pourquoi?_ »

« _**Pour rien.**_ »

« Pourquoi lisez-vous ce livre en plein examen?, demanda le blond

\- Parce que j'ai envie de savoir la suite, répondit l'argenté »

Une veine apparut sur la tête de Naruto. Comment osait-il lire lors d'un jour important? Il allait lui faire regretter.

« _**Tu es réellement sérieux?**_ »

« _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_ »

« _**Je te ferais remarquer que tu es mal placé pour donner des leçons.**_ »

« _Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_ »

« _**Pour rien**_, dit la boule de poile, il se parla à lui-même._** Je me demande si je n'aurais pas du accepter la proposition de Madara... non, Naruto est mille plus plaisant que tous les autres humains que j'ai rencontré, même s'il peut être agaçant quand il est en mode 'je-m'en- foutiste'.**_ »

Naruto, s'élança à nouveau vers Kakashi. Le blond se baissa jusqu'à se retrouver presque à genoux et leva son poing droit pour donner un uppercut. Mais l'argenté évita le coup en faisant un supérieure arrière. Le plus jeune n'attendit pas qu'il se soit réceptionné, lança des shurikens. Et repartit à l'attaque. Mais le jonin sortit un kunai et contra les shurikens qui venaient vers lui. Il vit Naruto arriver vers lui et donna un coup de pieds qui était censé arriver dans le ventre. Mais le futur genin avait prévu ça et sauta par dessus la jambe de son adversaire.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu es très doué mais pourquoi continues-tu dans cette voie sachant que tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre ?

\- mmh? Je crois qu'il y a eu méprise, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de récupérer la clochette avec seulement le taijutsu, j'ai oublié de dire que je suis un maître des sceaux.

\- Mais alors pourquoi… ? »

Kakashi se tut et écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit le sens de la phrase, et d'un coup toute la clairière explosa.

« _Tu penses que je l'ai eu ?_ »

« _**C'est possible mais je te dirais de faire attention avec un ninja de son niveau.**_ »

« _Je sais._ »

La fumée de l'explosion mit au moins dix minutes pour disparaître montrant que Kakashi avait disparut. Le blond le chercha quand soudain, il sentit la présence de l'argenté derrière lui. Le jonin dit « Nimpo: mille ans de souffrances! » et crut avoir gagné mais le blond explosa en fumée.

« _Mais depuis quand était-ce un clone?_, se demanda Kakashi. _Il a __sûrement__ dû utiliser le Kawarimi_, Kakashi fronça les sourcils. _Mais il y a un problème. Naruto n'est pas censé être aussi fort. __Et depuis quand il est un maître des sceaux ? __Il fait absolument que j'en parle à hokage-sama.__ Mais pourquoi les professeurs mentiraient sur ses capacités. __Sûrement__ à cause de Kyubi. je m'occuperai de ce mystère plus tard. Je vais voir comment Sasuke et Sakura vont s'en sortir._ »

Il partit à la recherche des deux futurs peut-être genin de l'équipe sept, mais il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne l'observait depuis le haut des arbres. En y regardant de plus près, il s'avéra que c'était Naruto debout sur une branche. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres en voyant Kakashi partir.

« _Première phase du plan complète._ »

« _**Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?**_ »

« _Tu verras. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce qui va se passer va te plaire._ » le blond s'assit sur la branche et fouilla dans sa poche arrière

« _**Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu vas faire.**_ »

Ils entendirent un cri très reconnaissable sortir des bois.

« _On dirait que Sakura s'est fait avoir._ »

« _**Tu es étonné?**_ »

« _Bien sûr que non. Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait._ »

-Dix minutes plus tôt avec Sakura-

Sakura était dans la forêt à la recherche de Sasuke en train de rêver qu'ils avait réussi tous les deux l'épreuve... Elle se voyait réussir l'épreuve. Sasuke la regardant amoureusement... Les deux ce trouvant en habit de marié. Sasuke se baissant vers elle et... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah! Elle allait vite un peu vite en besogne. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, venant du buisson, elle s'approcha et vit Sasuke parler avec Naruto.

« Teme, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas aux avances de Sakura?, demanda-t-il

\- Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit-il

\- Qui aimes-tu?, demanda-t-il

\- Toi, répondit-il

\- Moi. Mais je suis un homme.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es celui avec qui je veux restaurer le clan Uchiwa.

\- Avec moi? Mais je suis un homme !?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème avec ça. La vérité c'est que je suis une fille, dit-elle en annulant son henge révélant une fille très belle

\- Quoi!? Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que les garçons m'ennuient, expliqua-t-elle

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment?, fit-il d'une petite voix

\- Oui je n'ai aimé que toi. Je veux que tu m'aides à restaurer le clan Uchiwa »

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et commença à l'embrasser. D'après les gémissement de cette première, Naruto embrassait bien. Quelque chose se brisa en mille morceaux dans la tête de Sakura. Elle ne pensa à faire qu'un chose.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! »

– Temps présent–

« _Elle a une voix très puissante._ »

« _**C'est vrai. À l'époque, j'aurais choisi de ne pas me battre contre Konoha si vous m'aviez laissé tuer une femme comme elle.**_ »

« _Ouah! À ce point là?_ »

« _**Exactement!**_ »

Naruto était assis sur une branche en train de regarder l'horloge qui indiquait combien de temps il restait pour l'épreuve. Il lui restait largement de temps pour mettre en place son plan.

« _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec **_**ça**_**?**_ »

« _Tu n'as pas encore compris? J'aurais cru que tu aurais compris rapidement._ »

« _**J'espère ne pas l'avoir compris**_ »

« _Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_ »

« _**J'espère que ton plan n'est pas une autre façon de ne pas faire d'effort.**_ »

« _Comment, toi qui me connais depuis tant d'années puisse penser ça?_ »

« _**C'est justement parce que je te connais! Je sais que tu es capable de tout faire pour pouvoir dormir**_ »

« _Je t'assure que je ne pense pas du tout à ça!_ »

« _**Mouais. On verra bien.**_ »

« _Mmh? Tiens j'ai reçu les informations sur le combat de Sasuke par l'un de mes clones._ »

« _**Et?**_ »

« _Il est au-dessus du monde comme sa tête dépasse du sol._ »

« _**Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**_ »

« _Quoi? Ma comparaison n'était pas bien?_ »

« _**Elle voulait rien dire.**_ »

« _Ah bon? Dommage..._ »

« _**Sinon, que s'est-il passé avec Sasuke?**_ »

« _He ben. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arriver. Toi qui déteste tout ce qui est relié aux Uchiwas et au sharingan en général. Tu me demandes ce qui se passe avec l'un d'eux._ »

« _**Tu n'y es pas du tout. D'après ta phrase, il se serait fait humilier.**_ »

« _Ah! Je comprends mieux. Je vais te raconter._ »

\- Avec Sasuke dix minutes plus tôt -

Sasuke venait d'entendre le cri de Sakura. Bon Sang ! Cette fille était vraiment inutile. Il attraperait l'une des clochettes, deviendrait Genin, et serait à un pas de _le_ tuer. Tout d'un coup, il vit Kakashi devant lui.

« Ah te voilà enfin, j'ai vu le niveau de Naruto et Sakura et je me demandais si tu étais aussi minable qu'eux.

\- Je suis un Uchiwa, je ne suis pas comme ces deux minables.

\- Oh. Fais-moi voir ça »

Sasuke se rua vers Kakashi et commença à l'attaquer. Le combat dura pendant cinq minutes mais Kakashi ne le laissa pas le toucher.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?,demanda kakashi sans lever ses yeux de son livre. Et tu es le prodige Uchiwa ? »

Bien évidemment, cela ne plut pas à Sasuke. Comment ce type _osait_ lui parler comme ça. S'il respirait encore, c'était parce qu'il l'avait autorisé. Il lui ferait comprendre qui était le meilleur.

« Katon:goukakyuu no jutsu! »

Une boule de feu partit vers Kakashi qui fut englouti. Une fois que la boule de feu fut éteinte, Sasuke remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne.

« _Il a disparu !_, pensa Sasuke._ Derrière ?! Non ! En l'air ?! Non plus ! Où est-il passé ?_ »

Soudain, il entendit une voix au-dessous de lui.

« En bas. »

« Doton:Shinjû Zanshu no Jutsu »

Tout d'un coup, il sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans la terre et Kakashi apparut devant lui accroupi.

« Tu es vraiment fort, Sasuke. Tu peux garder la tête haute, dit Kakashi qui se leva. Mais comme on dit :'Le clou qui dépasse se fait taper dessus!' »

-Temps présent, Naruto-

« _Tu vois ce que je voulais dire._ »

« _**...**_ »

« _Il y a un problème?_ »

«_** Ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça?**_ »

« _Pourquoi tu dis ça?_ »

« _**C'est l'Uchiwa. **__**Même s'il est très arrogant, j**__**e ne pense **__**pas **__**qu'il ait vraiment agi comme ça.**_ »

« _Bon. J'ai PEUT-ETRE un peu modifié l'événement._ »

« _**D'accord...**_ »

« _Sinon, as-tu enfin compris ma comparaison?_ »

« _**Je comprends. Mais apprends à faire de meilleures co**__**m**__**paraisons**_ »

« _Tss. De toute façon tu n'as jamais aimé mes comparaisons._ »

« _**Ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire au sujet de l'épreuve**_ »

« _C'est. Une. Surprise._ »

Vingt minutes plus tard, le réveil sonna la fin de l'épreuve. Ils furent tous réunis -avec Sakura attaché sur un poteau- devant une pierre. Kakashi les regarda pendant un court instant et leur parla.

« Je vous ai testé tous les trois, il se tourna vers Sakura. Tout d'abord toi, je peux dire que la seule chose à laquelle tu penses est Sasuke, il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke. Pour toi, Sakura et Naruto étaient seulement des nuisances, il se tourna enfin vers le blond. Quant à toi, Naruto. Tu es plus fort et plus intelligent que ce que disent les rapports mais je suis sûr que tu as compris le véritable sens du test. Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de le réussir.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même Kakashi. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté mon plan.

\- je comprends ton raisonnement mais à cause de ça vous ne pourrez pas devenir ninja, dit-il en se tournant vers cette pierre. Savez-vous ce que représente cette pierre? Cette pierre représente tous les héros. Mais pas n'importe quel sorte de héros. Cette stèle n'a le nom que de ceux qui ont sacrifié leur vie soit pour le village soit pour la mission ou tout simplement pour sauver celle de leur coéquipier.

\- Mais il n'y avait que deux clochette, dit Sakura

\- Il devait en avoir un qui se sacrifie pour les deux autres. Vous savez que dans le monde des shinobis celui qui abandonne la mission est un moins-que-rien mais je pense que ceux qui abandonnent leur camarades sont encore moins. Mais je suis d'humeur généreuse, je vais vous laisser une dernière chance mais vous ne devrez pas nourrir Sakura, c'est sa punition pour être tombé dans un piège aussi -vous une dernière chose à dire ?

\- ...OH !, fit Naruto en se frappant son poing sur son autre main. »

Naruto se leva, marcha vers Kakashi et lui prit les clochettes des mains. Il se remis à sa place sous la stupéfaction générale.

« Quoi ?,demanda-t-il quand il remarqua qu'ils l'observaient tous bizarrement

\- On aimerait savoir pourquoi tu m'as pris les clochettes alors que je n'avais pas encore lancé l'ordre de départ.

\- C'est assez simple, , dit Naruto puis il ne dit rien

\- Et ?

\- Cinq...Quatre...Trois...Deux...Un ! »

_Driiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnng !_

Tout le monde fut étonné d'entendre le réveil sonner pour une deuxième fois. Ils se retournèrent vers celui qui avait l'air de savoir ce qui se passe : Naruto.

« Mais...Comment... ?,fit Sakura, pour seule réponse, Naruto sortit un réveil de sa poche arrière

\- J'ai tout simplement réglé mon réveil une demi-heure avant le sien.

\- Mais pourquoi ?,demanda Sakura

\- Hn ?

\- C'est assez simple. Kakashi est l'un des meilleurs shinobis de Konoha donc il y avait peu de chance que je puisse avoir une des clochettes. Le meilleur si ce n'est le seul moyen était de le prendre par surprise quand sa garde était baissé et le meilleur moment était s'il pensait que l'épreuve était finie. J'ai donc mis en place un plan.

« _**Menteur. Tu as mis en place ce plan parce que tu n'avais pas envie de faire le moind**__**re **__**effort.**_ »

Mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas ou fit peut-être semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Impressionnant, fit Kakashi faisant son célèbre œil-sourire. Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi avais-tu un réveil sur toi ? Savais-tu quelle épreuve j'allais faire ?

\- Mmh. Oh, non. J'ai toujours un réveil sur moi. »

Tout le monde cligna des yeux. Qui emmenait un réveil avec soi ?

« _**Seuls ceux qui font souvent des siestes.**_ »

« Maintenant que tu as les clochettes, que comptes-tu en faire ? Qui vas-tu choisir ? En clair, qui vas-tu sacrifier ? Sasuke ? Ou Sakura ? »

Naruto ne fit qu'un sourire et lança chacune des clochette à Sasuke et Sakura.

« Je me sacrifierais pour mes deux coéquipiers. c'est le but de cette épreuve, non ? Savoir si ses membres sont capables d'abandonner leur intérêt pour le bien de l'équipe et de la mission. Je vais être honnête. Je n'aime pas Sasuke ni Sakura mais je suis prêt à laisser mes sentiments de côté pour l'équipe. »

« _**Tu es vraiment sérieux ?**_ »

« _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_ »

« _**Tu as laissé ta place à ces deux là.**_ »

« _Tu sais très bien comme moi, la vérité sur l'épreuve._ »

«_**Et si tu te trompes? Que feras-tu?**_ »

« _Tss. Tu sais très bien que je me trompe rarement. Et même si je me trompe, cela ne fait rien. Ça fera une année de plus où je pourrais 'm'entraîner' _ »

« _**Tu veux dire flemmarder?**_ »

« _..._ »

« _**C'est bien ce que je pensais.**_ »

Pendant les trente secondes que durèrent leur discussion, Kakashi avait observé Naruto. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du fils de son maître. Il était entièrement différent des évaluations des professeurs et des rapports des ANBU qui étaient chargé de le protéger et le surveiller.

« Vous êtes Voici ma réponse, fit-il. Vous êtes... reçus ! Mais n'oubliez pas vous avez été reçus parce que seul Naruto avait compris le sens de l'épreuve. Avant de partir, n'oubliez pas : ceux qui abandonnent une mission sont des déchets mais ceux qui abandonnent leur camarades sont encore pire. Je suis fière de vous appeler l'équipe 7 ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto se trouvait devant sa porte de très mauvaise humeur. Vous vous demandez pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur alors que son but premier était de rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez lui. La réponse était simple : deux membres des ANBU se trouvaient devant sa porte. Et Naruto savait très bien que ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Naruto Uzumaki. Vous êtes convoqués chez l'Hokage.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Tout de suite.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller... ?

\- Tout de suite !, interrompit l'un des ANBU

\- Très bien, fit Naruto déprimé »

L'un des ANBU mit sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet et il utilisa le Shunshin no jutsu pour se retrouver dans le bureau du Sandaime avec à ses côtés Kakashi, et une membre des services de torture de Konoha, Anko si sa mémoire avait raison.

« Hokage-sama, Hiruzen leva sa tête et vit Naruto accompagné des deux ANBUS qu'il avait envoyé . j'ai amené Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer, ces subordonnés s'inclinèrent et disparurent. Naruto, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler ?

-Pas du tout.

-Je t'ai fais appeler parce que tes capacités montrés ne sont pas en accord avec le rapport des professeurs de l'académie, de plus, selon lui, tu serais un maître des sceaux. C'est pour ces raisons que certains pensent que tu n'es pas le vrai Naruto.

« _Tu veux dire que j'ai raté le début de l'épisode juste pour ça?!. __C'est pour ça que j'ai été __appelé__? __Aide-moi, Kurama._ »

« _**Non, j'adore te voir transpirer.**_ »

l'œil de Naruto tiqua : « _...Pourquoi sommes-nous amis déjà?_ »

« _**Nous sommes amis ?**_ » le renard souriait

« S_i je veux partir, il faut que je lui dévoile la vérité, __mais je risque d'avoir des problèmes_ »

« _**Tu avais neuf ans.**_ »

« _Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment._ »

« Alors. Premièrement,je suis le vrai Naruto, je suis un maître des sceau depuis 3 ans.

\- Attends deux minutes. Tu veux dire que tu maîtrises l'un des arts ninja le plus dur à maîtriser depuis l'age de neuf ans ?

\- Oui, j'ai atteint ce niveau en trois mois. »

Toutes les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux. Leur cerveaux ayant du mal à enregistrer cette information.

« Mais comment ?

\- Tu te souviens, jiji, il y a quatre ans, avec le professeur ?

\- Oui, si je me souviens bien, le professeur était venu se plaindre de ton comportement insupportable.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde dit ça. Ça doit être parce que je suis honnête. Mais revenons à nos moutons. En fait depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas assisté à un cours à l'académie.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- En fait, quelques jours après l'épisode avec le professeur, j'ai volé le rouleau des technique interdites… je veux dire emprunter. C'est bien ça, EM !PRUN !TER ! »Le Sandaime ne put s'empêcher de glousser, Anko, elle rit franchement même Kakashi leva un sourcil montrant son amusement.« J'ai appris certaines technique du rouleau et je l'ai ramené ici. Après, j'ai crée un clone qui dure depuis plus longtemps grâce au fuinjutsu.

\- Je suis assez impressionné que tu aies pu faire tout ça à l'age de huit ans mais tu sais que c'était un crime ?

\- Oui, je sais que c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit.

\- 'il' ?

« _Oh , merde ! J'ai parlé sans réfléchir !_ »

\- En fait. Tu vois, je parle avec Kyubi depuis plusieurs années.

Sa déclaration choqua toutes les personnes présentes qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Je vois…, dis Sarutobi. Et que te dit Kyubi ?

\- Il voudrait que j'agisse un peu plus.

\- tu veux dire quoi par là ?

\- Il passe toute la journée à voir le monde par mes yeux et à me dire que je crains et que je devrais arrêter de regarder des soap opéra.

« _**Sauf **__**Koko de sakura no hana ga ochiru, **__**j'ai envie de savoir la fin.**_** »**, grommela Kurama

\- ...Même s'ils sont distrayant, murmura Naruto qui ignora Kurama

\- Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué le village ?

\- Aucune idée, il m'a dit qu'il ne s'en souvient pas.

\- Est-il une menace pour le village ?

\- Eh bien...non, parce que détruire le village ne lui apporterait aucun avantage

-…Eh bien, comment répondre à cela, souffla le vieil homme qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse.

\- Il ne ment pas, admit Anko. Cela causa à ce que tout le monde la regarde avec curiosité. Il n'a pas bronché, son battement de cœur n'avait pas d'irrégularités. Il vient juste de dire la vérité... » Ses yeux le jugeaient. « C'est un sociopathe qui est trop fainéant pour interagir avec le monde.

\- Hé !

\- Je dis les choses comme elles sont, gamin.

\- C'est juste.

\- Au sujet de du vol du rouleau interdit, même avec ton potentiel, je ne peux laissez passer un tel crime, les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Mais tu as trop de potentiel pour ça. Je vais donc laisser passer pour cette fois, Naruto soupira de soulagement. Au début j'avais l'intention de te faire changer d'équipe mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'irais avec autre équipe, donc je vais te laisser avec l'équipe 7 pour l'instant, il se tourna vers Kakashi. Kakashi tu me feras des rapports réguliers sur son comportement

\- tu dis ça devant moi ?

\- Si tu es aussi intelligent que ce que je pense, tu dois bien te douter que nous allons te surveiller, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire semblant.

\- Mouais...Sinon, tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

\- Non, Tu peux partir.

\- OK !

Naruto sortit de la salle en courant. Ils se passa quelque minutes avant que le vieux singe ne parle.

\- Qu'en pense-tu, Anko ?

\- Il n'a pas menti mais il n'a pas dit toute la vérité sur les mémoires de Kyubi.

\- Pense-tu qu'il puisse être un danger pour le village ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Il faudrait espérer, intervint Kakashi. Qu'il ne décide pas de tester son niveau sinon, nous aurons un massacre comme Itachi mais avec des proportions beaucoup plus grande.

« _**Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit toute la vérité ? **__**Sur notre relation ou même le fait que tu saches qui sont tes parents**_ »

« _C'est assez simple. Je suis un ninja et __en tant que __shinobi __j'ai estimé que ces informations étaient trop dangereuses pour être partagé maintenant._ »

« _**Tu as fait ça pour que tu puisses partir plus tôt, **__**n'est-ce pas ?**_ »

« _ouah… je n'aurais cru que tu penserais ça de moi._ »

« _**Dis-moi le contraire.**_ »

« _Tu as moitié raison._ »

« _**Oh ? Explique-moi ça. **_»

« _Personnellement, je ne me voyais pas expliquer tout ce que je sais et surtout comment je le sais. Sur le coup, ils auraient pu réellement __me mettre __en prison._ »

« _**Je vois.**_ »

« _Demain sera une journée intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? _»

« _**C'est sur.**_ »

« _Prépare-toi je vais laisser mon emprunte en tant que le plus grand des shinobi._ »

« _**Je suis prêt**_ »

Et c'est ainsi que celui que l'on surnommera à l'avenir le Dansufurasshu rentra chez lui, ne sachant pas ce que l'avenir lui préparerait.

(**A/N : Dansufurasshu veut dire éclair dansant, j'ai bien sûr utilisé google trad, si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction s'il voudrait bien me la donner ce serait apprecié**)

* * *

**et voilà chapitre fini **

**dites ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews **

**le prochain chapitre sera sur une nouvelle fiction qui s'appellera ... vous le saurez quand je la posterai**

**n'oubliez-pas : reviews**

**à plus**

**evans16**


End file.
